The present invention relates to devices for holding or clamping cutting implements in a fixed position. The device of the invention eliminates the need for an additional mechanical apparatus, e.g., a key, to tighten the clamping devise about the cutting implement.
Rotational cutting implements e.g., drill bits, must be held firmly, e.g., clamped, in place to achieve proper cutting. This clamping is necessary because cutting causes an associated torque on the bit. Drill chucks are designed to lock the drill bit in place by creating sufficient frictional force between the engaging members and the bit shaft so that this torque does not produce rotation of the bit. In conventional drill chucks, one cannot lock cutting implements in place completely by hand tightening so a further mechanical aid, such as a key, is required to tighten the chuck. This mechanical aid supplies an additional mechanical advantage which allows the user to supply more torque.
Most drill chucks and other devices for holding cutting implements in place use a three member clamp or pinching system. Normally, there are three engaging members, each of which has a set of threads on its exterior surface. This threaded screw forms part of a threaded clamping device when mated with an additional set of threads on the interior surface of an encircling yoke.
The yoke has a coarsely pitched thread, matching the thread on the engaging members, on the interior surface so turning the outer portion of the drill chuck cause the yoke to turn, thereby raising the engaging members inwardly toward the bit shaft. A key is then used to further tighten or clamp the engaging members which locks the bit in place. The key acts on the lever principle and supplies the mechanical advantage necessary for clamping the bit by the chuck. This holds the bit in place without loosening as tortional forces are created during drilling. Without the key, the necessary degree of tightness is not possible in conventional chucks. However, these keys are often lost, leaving the user no method of tightening the drill chuck. To prevent loss, keys are often attached to the cord of the drill, a procedure which is potentially hazardous. A further hazardous condition may result if the drill is activated before the key is removed from the chuck.
Some hand tightenable drill chucks are presently available, e.g., a chuck manufactured by Albrecht of West Germany. These drill chucks use a somewhat finer thread having a higher mechanical advantage than conventional drill chucks but work substantially on the same principle; a single thread drives the clamping members against the bit. To achieve the necessary degree of tightness, the parts of the chuck are finely machined so that the chucks become prohibitively expensive for home or light industry use. In fact, these finely machined chucks can cost twice the cost of a total conventional drill.
Hexagonal shank drill bits require a lesser degree of tightening than conventional cylindrical bits because of their shape but lack accuracy in the drilling and can wobble loose in use. There are also minidrill chucks used for small instruments such as dental drill bits which are entirely hand tightenable but these chucks also use a conventional single thread system. These mini chucks work because they do not require the high degree of tightness in operation.
Another way of achieving sufficient tightness on a drill bit without using a key is the use of a collet. However, one must change the collet for each different diameter drill shaft; that is, each collet is limited to use with a single size drill shaft. Therefore, use of collets are labor intensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a device for holding a cutting implement in position, e.g., a drill chuck, which is hand tightenable without use of any additional mechanical devices while being compact and easy to use. Another object is to provide an inexpensive method of locking rotating cutting implements in position by hand. A further object is to eliminate keys for drill chucks. These other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the drawing.